Garras de aguila y veneno de serpiente
by xotug
Summary: Cuando una águila captura a una serpiente, le clava las garras. Pero la serpiente también puede inyectarle su veneno al águila.


_**Este fic esta dedicado a lunitadiciembre.**_

**Garras de águila y veneno de serpiente.**

La biblioteca había sido una de las pocas estancias que se había mantenido intacta tras la Batalla de Hogwarts. En ella, Blaise Zabini rebuscaba entre los libros de la sección de Encantamientos buscando información para el trabajo sobre encantamientos proteicos que les había mandado Flitwick. Nunca había entendido el porque de hacer trabajos escritos, cuando uno ya sabía hacer el encantamiento.

Resopló con una mezcla de cansancio e indignación, mientras cargaba con varios libros y los depositaba en la mesa donde estaba estudiando. Cogió uno de ellos y empezó a leerlo mientras andaba hacia su sitio. Sin mirar, agarró el respaldo de la silla y tiró de ella para sentarse. Sin embargo, notó que la silla no se movía. Alzó la vista del libro y observó con sorpresa que ya estaba ocupada. El cuerpo de una chica de pelo negro y piel oscura estaba sentado en su silla. Cerró el libro sintiendo como el enfado crecía en su interior y golpeó de forma poco educada el hombro de la chica.

Esta se dio la vuelta, miró al mago que estaba de pie, a su lado y volvió a girarse para continuar con la lectura de su libro. Blaise, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, carraspeó de forma contundente.

- Lo siento, no compro nada. –respondió la chica.

- ¿Perdona? –preguntó Blaise, aun anodadado por la actitud de la chica.

- Que no me molestes, que estoy estudiando. –Blaise apretó los dientes para no soltar alguna barbaridad.

- No se si te has dado cuenta, pero te has sentado en mi sitio. –dijo intentando mantener la calma. La chica levantó el libro, examinó detenidamente la mesa y volvió a bajarlo.

- No veo tu nombre escrito en ningún sitio. –respondió con un cierto tono de aburrimiento. La ira de Blaise no podía ser retenida por más tiempo.

- Tu no sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? –dijo de forma cortante.

- Siento decepcionarte pero sí, Blaise Zabini, se quien eres. –dijo la chica de forma condescendiente.- Y, la verdad, me da igual.

Blaise se sintió contrariado por la forma en la que la chica le contestaba. Las mujeres, en Slytherin, jamás se habían atrevido a hablarle de forma tan retadora. Pansy, Astoria y Dafne si lo hacían alguna vez, pero, con ellas había una cierta amistad. Pero una desconocida… ¡era impensable! ¡A él! ¡A un sangre pura! Si estuviera en otro sitio, habría sacado su varita y la habría enseñado una lección por tamaña insolencia. Pero estando en la biblioteca… no habría posibilidad de salir indemne.

- Por cierto, Blaise, no pienso moverme de aquí, digas lo que digas. Así que, o te quedas de pie o te buscas otra silla. –le avisó la chica.

El tono de voz de la chica hizo entender a Blaise que hablaba totalmente en serio. Mas impactado que resignado, trasladó los libros hacia el sitio que estaba frente a ella. Cuando se sentó y terminó de colocar todas sus cosas, se fijó en quien era esa chica. Padma Patil. Prefecta de Ravenclaw. La había visto algunas veces por los pasillos, pero jamás se había fijado en ella. De repente, la chica levantó la cabeza del libro y pilló a Blaise mirándola fijamente. El chico puso cara de póker pero no pudo mantenerla cuando vio que el rostro de Padma esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. Blaise bajó la cabeza, maldiciéndose interiormente por haber sido cazado por la chica y su bonita sonrisa.

¿Bonita? Era indudable que la chica era guapa pero la Weasley también lo era y ni siquiera había llegado a introducirla en sus fantasías como inspiracion en los momentos de "soledad". Con todo lo que se le había insinuado Pansy a Draco el año pasado, Blaise había conseguido imágenes mentales suficientes para muchas noches solitarias.

El Slytherin agitó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo. Tras un par de horas de trabajo prácticamente inútil; Blaise notó que Padma se levantaba, recogía casi todos los libros y cogiendo en las manos un par de ellos, se acercó a él.

- Malas elecciones, Blaise. –le dijo con tono maternal.- Usa mejor estos dos. –la Ravenclaw dejó frente a él, los dos libros que llevaba en las manos y pasó por detrás del chico dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Blaise levantó la vista y siguió con la mirada el caminar de la chica hasta que salió de la biblioteca. Cerro y abrió los ojos como si acabara de despertarse y examinó los libros que le había entregado la chica. No le quedó mas remedio que reconocer, que tenia razón. Estos dos libros tenían todo lo necesario para poder hacer el trabajo.

Tras terminar de escribir los dos pergaminos que les pedía Flitwick, Blaise se levantó para devolver los dos libros que Padma le había dejado a sus respectivos lugares. Mientras los colocaba en las estanterías, hizo un apunte mental: _"Analizar a Padma Patil"_. Podía ser una interesante adquisición a su lista de conquistas.

Hogwarts se había quedado prácticamente vacío durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Como siempre, en cuanto Slughorn puso la lista en la sala común de Slytherin, Blaise había apuntado su nombre en ella. Si ya era difícil soportar las tonterías de su madre durante el verano; no había razón para hacerlo también en invierno. En ese aspecto era un gran alivio para el que Hogwarts fuera un colegio interno. No es que fuera a echar de menos a mucha gente. Con Draco y Pansy, vete tu a saber donde; Crabbe, muerto; Goyle, huido; Nott investigado por el Ministerio por culpa de su padre y Dafne y Astoria en su casa; no quedaba nadie de su generación con quien poder hablar.

Sin embargo, Blaise tenía planes con los que entretenerse en Navidad. Desde que el año pasado, descubrió la famosa Sala de los Menesteres cuando evacuaron a todos los Slytherin antes de la batalla, Blaise había intentado desentrañar la forma de entrar a aquella estancia tan misteriosa. Para su desgracia, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos. Estaba seguro que muchos de sus compañeros de las otras casas sabían como entrar y, hasta podía decir varios nombres: la pequeña de los Weasley, Longbottom, la loca de Lovegood, las gemelas Patil…

¿Un momento? ¿Las gemelas Patil? La cara de Blaise se iluminó con una sonrisa de placer. No sólo podría añadir a Padma a su lista de conquistas si no que, además, la podría sonsacar como entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Era un plan brillante, digno de alguien como él. Pero era un plan alternativo, aún tenía esperanzas de descubrir por sus propios medios la entrada.

Subió por la escalera de mármol en dirección al séptimo piso, intentando recordar todos los detalles del momento en el cual entro a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando llego al lugar indicado, se quedó mirando la pared como si esperara que, de un momento a otro, apareciera la puerta de entrada. Tras media hora de intensa investigación, Blaise tuvo que dirigirse al baño. Al volver, vio como una chica salía del muro. El Slytherin corrió hacia allí, pero se frenó en seco cuando se dio cuenta que la chica era Padma Patil.

- Volvemos a vernos, Blaise. –le saludó la chica.

- Eso parece. –respondió el chico, más interesado por la puerta que acababa de desaparecer detrás de la chica que por responderla. Padma se dio cuenta hacia donde miraba.

- Por lo que veo, te interesa mucho la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿verdad? –inquirió la chica con una sonrisa torcida.

- Simple curiosidad. –respondió Blaise intentando quitarle importancia.

Bueno, pues te dejo con tu curiosidad. –dijo la chica dándose la vuelta. Blaise miró alternativamente al muro y a Padma, que se alejaba a buen paso por el pasillo; y, apretando los puños, empezó a correr tras de ella.

- Oye Padma, quería darte las gracias por lo de los libros de la otra vez. –dijo Blaise. Su necesidad de saber había vencido a su orgullo. La chica se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, que no le transmitía buenas vibraciones al Slytherin.

- Blaise, no soy estúpida. –dijo la chica cruzando los brazos.- Se sincero y dime que es lo que quieres. –el chico torció el gesto y se alejo de ella, indignado.- ¡Eh! ¡Orgullosa serpiente! –le llamó la chica.- Dudo que consigas descubrir tu solito la forma de entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres y, dudo aún más, que los que lo saben te lo digan.

Blaise se dio la vuelta y regresó junto a la chica.

- ¿Y tu me lo dirías? –dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo mas varonil posible.

- Si me sigues hablando así, no. –respondió Padma sin dejar de sonreír.- Por favor, Blaise no te humilles mas. Todas las chicas sabemos de tus conquistas. Por ese camino, no conseguirás nada. –esta ultima confesión turbó al Slytherin. ¿Cómo se habrían enterado?

- ¿Cómo sé que sabes entrar? –atacó el chico, intentando escabullirse de esta conversación tan incomoda.

- ¿Nos apostamos algo? –le desafío la Ravenclaw.

- Mejor un acuerdo. –respondió Blaise más confiado.- Tu me enseñas como se entra y yo…

- Y tu dejas de intentar tirarte a todo lo que se mueve. –completó Padma con sonrisa traviesa.

- De acuerdo. –respondió Blaise. Su parte del trato era ciertamente sencilla, no quedaba nadie en Hogwarts a quien hincarle el diente. Si se lo había propuesto con Padma era sólo porque le había tocado su orgullo.

- Acompáñame –le indicó la chica con un gesto de la mano.

Los dos adolescentes se colocaron delante del muro donde ambos sabían que estaba la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres. Padma pasó por delante del muro tres veces y, como salida de la nada, apareció una puerta marrón en la pared. La chica asió el pomo y la abrió. Padma entró delante, con Blaise pegado a sus talones.

- Aquí tienes Blaise, la Sala de los Menesteres. –dijo Padma con tono aburrido.

- ¿Por qué esta vacía? –preguntó el Slytherin, sorprendido al ver el enorme espacio libre que se presentaba delante de él.

- Porque así lo he pedido, Blaise. –respondió la chica.

- ¿Cómo que así lo has pedido? –Padma se giró hacia el chico, sorprendida del desconocimiento de este, sobre el lugar en el que se encontraban.

- Así que no sabes como funciona… -dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras pasaba a su lado.

- Por eso hicimos el acuerdo. –dijo Blaise como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- De eso nada, Blaise. –replicó Padma a espaldas del chico.- Nuestro acuerdo era que yo te ayudaba a entrar. Y, como ya estas dentro… yo me marcho, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí dentro contigo.

- No Padma, tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas como…

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! –el hechizo golpeó en el brazo derecho de Blaise e hizo que su varita, recién sacada de los pliegues de su túnica, saliera volando en dirección a la chica. Blaise, desarmado, se dio la vuelta y vio a Padma que sonreía con las dos varitas en su mano derecha.

- Blaise… Blaise… Blaise… -dijo de forma condescendiente.- ¡Qué previsible eres! Recuerda, las águilas vuelan y, desde los cielos, vemos lo que va a pasar antes que una serpiente que repta por la tierra.

Blaise se sentía profundamente humillado. Había tenido que darle las gracias para que ella le enseñara como entrar y, luego, no solo no le había enseñado; si no que se reía de él en su cara.

- Devuélveme mi varita, Padma. –dijo Blaise con evidente malestar.

- - Tranquilo Blaise. –respondió la chica jugueteando con ella.- No la quiero para nada. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo ahora voy a salir de aquí y te dejare la varita en el suelo, frente a la puerta.

La chica se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida lo mas lentamente que podía, solo para molestar al Slytherin. Cuando llegó a la puerta, dejo caer la varita del chico al suelo.

Ha sido un placer, Blaise. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. –dijo con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.- ¡Ah! Para que veas que soy buena; para entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres tienes que pasar por delante del muro tres veces mientras piensas en lo que necesitas; ella te lo proporcionará. –Padma salió por la puerta no sin antes, lanzarle un beso burlón.

Blaise, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía, se acercó a recoger su varita y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada frente a él.

- Las águilas voláis alto, ¿no? –dijo el chico en voz alta, mientras en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa siniestra.- ¿Sabes que Padma? lLas serpientes no volamos pero tenemos veneno.

Padma salió de clase de Transformaciones riéndose junto a sus compañeros de sus intentos y fracasos a la hora de practicar la transformación humana. Ella tampoco es que fuera una experta pero, en esta clase, había conseguido satisfacer una de sus mayores curiosidades desde que descubrió que era una maga: verse reflejada en un espejo con la piel blanca. El resultado había sido extraño, no carente de cierto atractivo pero, sin dudarlo, se quedaba con su piel oscura.

La chica subió a su habitación y, al llegar a su cama, se encontró con su baúl abierto. Se abalanzó sobre él, empezó a sacar todo su contenido y a dejarlo encima de su cama. Cuando vio lo que faltaba, apretó los dientes enfurecida. Terminó de vaciar su baúl y vio una nota al fondo. La cogió con fuerza y la leyó, mientras profería en voz baja toda serie de insultos.

_Hola Padma. _

_Creo que te falta algo. Por cierto, toda ella es muy bonita, aunque bastante sosa en cuanto a colores; te falta alguno de color verde. Como ves, no soy del todo malo, te he dejado un par de conjuntos por si te hacen falta._

_Si quieres recuperar el resto, reúnete conmigo en la Sala de los Menesteres tras acabar las clases de la tarde._

_B.Z_

- ¡Blaise Zabini! –masculló entre dientes con un tono que destilaba ira.- ¡Esta te la guardo!

Padma entró en la Sala de los Menesteres varita en ristre, preparada para maldecir a Blaise en cuanto apareciera la mas mínima parte de cuerpo en su campo de visión.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! –exclamó una voz masculina. La varita de Padma saltó de su mano, cayendo a unos veinte metros de donde se encontraba. -¡_Accio varita_! –la varita de la chica salió volando hacia el fondo de la sala.

- Hola Padma. –Blaise Zabini hizo su aparición sujetando las dos varitas en su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda la tenía ocupada sujetando una mochila.

- ¡Devuelvemelo todo, Blaise! –gritó la chica enfurecida.

- Tranquilízate Padma. –dijo en tono de sorna el Slytherin.- Si te enfadas mucho, te salen arrugas y, sería un crimen que un rostro tan bonito se echara a perder. – Blaise empezó a acercarse a la chica. Justo cuando estaba a cinco metros de la chica, se paró.- Además, no creo que estés en posición de exigir nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Blaise? –preguntó la chica cruzando los brazos.

_- Quid pro quo_. –respondió el chico mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo.- Tu me dejaste mal la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí, así que tocaba devolvértela. ¿En paz?

- Cuando me devuelvas la varita y mi ropa interior, estaremos en paz. –dijo aun cabreada.

- Aquí tienes. –dijo el chico, acercándole la mochila.- Esta toda, si quieres puedes comprobarlo. Aunque… creo que deberías de hacerme caso en cuanto a la elección de colores.

- Muy bien. –dijo Padma tras revisar el contenido de la misma.- Ahora, mi varita. –la chica estiró la mano para intentar arrebatársela al Slytherin. Este dio un paso hacia atrás impidiéndolo.

- Para conseguir tu varita debes ofrecer algo a cambio. _Quid pro quo_, ¿recuerdas? –dijo un Blaise muy sonriente, al saberse dueño de la situación.

En este momento, Padma no deseaba nada mas que quitarle esa sonrisa de superioridad al Slytherin de un buen bofetón. Pero, lo primero era lo primero, tenía que recuperar su varita. Una idea loca pasó por la mente de la morena. Era tan radical que hasta se sorprendió que, de verdad, la hubiera pensado ella. Sin embargo, era tan adecuada para ese momento. Ya que a Blaise le gustaba jugar con fuego, se iba a quemar.

La chica se acercó al Slytherin que, en guardia, escondió las dos varitas tras su espalda; se detuvo a quince centímetros y cogiendo del cuello al chico, le besó en los labios. Blaise se quedó paralizado, sin saber que hacer, con el sabor de los labios de la Ravenclaw nublándole la cabeza. Padma, notando esto, aprovechó para deslizar la mano hacia la espalda del chico y quitarle las varitas. En cuanto tuvo las dos firmemente sujetas, rompió el contacto con el chico y se separó unos pasos con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Vaya Blaise, ahora han cambiando las tornas. –dijo orgullosa de lo bien que le había salido el plan.- Ahora, yo tengo el control de la situación.

- ¡Devuélveme la varita! –rugió furioso.

_- Quid pro quo_, ¿recuerdas? –dijo disfrutando del efecto que tenían estas palabras en el chico.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Padma? –pregunto Blaise con la furia marcando su rostro. La chica se colocó la mano bajo la barbilla en un gesto de fingido pensamiento.

- Si te soy completamente sincera, no tienes nada que yo pueda querer. –respondió la chica dándose la vuelta, dedicando a Blaise un gesto de desprecio.

- Dos pueden jugar a este juego, Padma. –masculló Blaise sin que la oyera la Ravenclaw.

Entonces, de dos grandes zancadas, se puso delante de ella y la besó en los labios. Si el beso de Padma había sido como una pluma, el de Blaise era como un colmillo. Ahora, era la Ravenclaw la que estaba sorprendida por la reacción del chico. Tampoco ella se lo esperaba. Al contrario que ella, Blaise no cortó el contacto cuando consiguió recuperar su varita, si no que tuvo que ser Padma la que se separara de él.

La sonrisa de Blaise, mostraba algo más que la satisfacción de haberse salido con la suya; Padma pudo ver en ella que el chico había disfrutado del beso. Salió de la Sala de los Menesteres todo lo rápido que pudo y, tras entrar en el baño de las chicas más cercano, se quedó apoyada en la pared. A regañadientes, reconoció que Blaise no besaba nada mal. Había sido un beso un poco brusco, pero muy intenso.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Slytherin, Blaise, sentado en el sillón y con los ojos cerrados, recordaba el suave tacto de los labios de Padma. Inmediatamente, se imaginó siendo su novio, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Garras de águila y veneno de serpiente. –pensaba para sus adentros el Slytherin.- Pobre del que se metiera con nosotros.

**Agradecimientos.**

- A **lunitadiciembre** por su review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿Padma inocentona? Si, en el baile de Navidad del cuarto libro tardo una decima de segundo en dejar a Ron por uno de Durmstrang. XD Yo no podia escribir otra cosa que sea algo picaro y mas siendo como son los dos. Creo que la frase final lo resume muy bien. Por cierto, ¿te dan premio por ser el primero en escribir sobre alguna pareja?

- A **Roxy Everdeen** por su review y por añadirlo a favoritos. Criticar a los profes no es cliche, es el mas agradable trabajo que tiene un alumno. XD Amor a primera vista, me sorprenderia eso mucho.

- A **Fiera Fierce** por su review y por añadirme a sus favoritos. Si, Padma es una chica de armas tomar y si la unimos con Blaise que es un orgulloso Slytherin... mas que quimica entre ellos, hay explosiones entre ellos. La verdad es que no se me dan muy bien hacer largas descripciones. Supongo que es como tu dices, parte de mi estilo. XD

- A **Kristy SR** por su review.

- A **Nalnya** por su review y por añadirlo a favoritos. Gracias por tu enhorabuena pero la idea de la pareja fue de lunita. Yo a Padma nunca la he visto como una mosquita muerta. Y si, creo que la mayoria de nosotros tenemos la misma vision de Blaise. Las noches de los chicos, y da igual que sean magos o muggles son solitarias e imaginativas.

Yo creo que no hago descripciones por falta de capacidad y algo tambien de aburrimiento. Creo que seria incapaz de soltar unos rollos tipo Martin.


End file.
